


Alones

by raxilia_running



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non si tratta di riporre una fiducia esagerata nella conoscenza che l’amica ha di ogni minimo particolare lo riguardi. È naturale che Satsuki sappia sempre di cosa ha bisogno, naturale come può essere lo scorrere di un fiume verso il mare.Nel momento della sconfitta, il sostegno di un'amica è quasi indispensabile. Ma non sempre lo si ottiene senza pagare un prezzo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cioè. Tipo. ASDFGHJKL. Ho finito di leggere KuroBas due settimane fa e già durante la lettura sentivo che dovevo shippare a morte Aomine e Momoi. Perché sì. GET A ROOM AND MAKE A LOT OF CHILDREN, GOOBY PLS. Ok, basta rantare. Quindi, niente. Fanfic ambientata post-sconfitta di Aomine da parte del Seirin Team. Spero che li amiate come li amo io. QAQ♥ *esplode*

_You don't have to take it all_   
_Why do we feel so alone anytime?_   
_Just bearing it all doesn't equate to courage_   
_**(Aqua Timez | Alones)** _

«Dovresti prendere un altro paio di scarpe, una scorta fa sempre bene».

Momoi si avvicina alla pila di scatole, sfilandone una con gesto sicuro e piazzandogliela fra le mani senza neanche fissarlo. Aomine fa spallucce, stringendola fra le dita e dirigendosi alla cassa senza controllare né il numero né il modello. Non si tratta di riporre una fiducia esagerata nella conoscenza che l’amica ha di ogni minimo particolare lo riguardi. È naturale che Satsuki sappia sempre di cosa ha bisogno, naturale come può essere lo scorrere di un fiume verso il mare.

«Non hai dormito neanche stanotte, Dai-chan».

La constatazione di Momoi viene lasciata sospesa in aria con una certa noncuranza, mentre spinge in avanti la porta vetrata del negozio, facendogli strada. Tuttavia non è difficile rintracciare tutta la preoccupazione che l’amica prova. Satsuki è sempre preoccupata per lui, per ogni passo azzardato che fa, per ogni colpo che subisce dalla vita. Non sa neanche perché ma da qualche tempo lo è anche più del solito, con uno zelo che eccede fin troppo quello della madre apprensiva.

«Non vedo l’ora di affrontarli di nuovo. Di schiacciarli. Mi sembra di prendere fuoco solo che ci penso, Satsuki. E sono due giorni che non riesco a smettere di pensarci».

Lo sguardo rosso della ragazza si sofferma sulle mani grandi e scure di Aomine, sul modo in cui si stringono attorno alla busta di plastica del negozio, unghie che si conficcano nei palmi e nocche che illividiscono persino sotto una carnagione tanto spessa.

Ci sono troppe cose che Satsuki non sa guarire di lui. Non da sola, per lo meno. Lo ha capito da un bel pezzo che l’ansia di Daiki di migliorarsi continuamente e trovare un avversario che resti al suo passo non può essere estinta né lenita. Può solo indirizzarla e domarla ma anche questo è un compito che non può svolgere con le sue sole forze. Adesso c’è Kagami, ringraziando il cielo, c’è qualcuno che può reggere il suo ritmo. E c’è Tetsu-kun, che c’è sempre stato ma adesso c’è ancora di più, con quella nuova luce al suo fianco. Non smetterà di ringraziarlo per aver aiutato Aomine, mettendoci dentro tutto il cuore che ci avrebbe messo anche lei, se avesse potuto scendere attivamente in campo.

Ma non è nata per essere l’avversaria di Daiki Aomine e non è quello ciò di cui ha bisogno l’amico ora. È spezzato, può indovinarlo senza neanche aguzzare la vista dalla sua camminata nervosa, dalla testa troppo incassata nelle spalle, dai pugni stretti e dal modo in cui sembra sempre sul punto di scattare, per afferrare una palla invisibile e affrontare la prossima partita.

« _Con calma, Dai-chan, se correrai così, ti scoppierà il cuore_ » è quello che vorrebbe dirgli ma è una frase che le muore sulle labbra piene prima che trovi il coraggio di emettere fiato. Sa che Aomine non apprezzerebbe, non serve che gli si ricordi di essere rimasto in panchina, a questo turno.

Momoi fa uno scatto in avanti, raggiungendolo e affiancandosi di nuovo a lui, che ha lo sguardo fisso in avanti, perso nei dettagli di una partita che lo ha visto sconfitto miriadi di volte nella sua testa.

«Questo significa che da oggi in poi non salterai più gli allenamenti, Dai-chan, o non diventerai mai forte abbastanza da batterli».

È naturale proprio come lo scorrere del fiume il movimento che fa la mano di Satsuki, quando si sporge verso quella di Aomine e la avvolge in uno strano abbraccio, fatto di dita che sfiorano il dorso e poi il palmo e infine i suoi stessi polpastrelli, e lo catturano in un contatto che dura lo spazio di pochi secondi ma è sufficiente perché il ragazzo volti un po’ il capo e si distolga dai suoi pensieri.

A quel punto la mano di Momoi è di nuovo inerte contro il fianco ma l’impressione resta e si è già inerpicata lungo il braccio e le spalle di Daiki, sciogliendolo a poco a poco da quella contrazione estrema di ogni muscolo che rischiava di bloccarlo come stretto da una morsa invisibile.

Qualsiasi cosa voglia replicarle, però, non ne ha il tempo. La mano di Satsuki è di nuovo su di lui ma stavolta è il palmo che impatta forte contro la guancia e gli lascia un segno che, fosse più chiaro di pelle, spiccherebbe ben rosso sul suo viso per parecchie ore.

«E questo che mi significa?!» sbotta sconcertato e le rivolge uno sguardo di fuoco ma Momoi è già due passi più avanti, i lunghi capelli rosa che svolazzano da tutte le parti, conferendole l’aria di una Medusa infuriata.

«Così impari a mollarmi in mezzo alla strada, quando Tetsu-kun ti chiede di vederti! Cattivo Dai-chan!».

C’è qualcosa di innaturale nell’aggiunta del nome di Tetsu a quella recriminazione, qualcosa che cerca di falsarne il senso, e se ne accorge persino Aomine che su quelle sfumature solitamente non si sofferma. È ancora troppo presto per elaborarci sopra qualsiasi tipo di ragionamento, tant’è che il ragazzo si limita a prorompere in una risata sguaiata, riprendendola in due rapide falcate.

«Saresti solo stata di troppo, lo sai anche tu. Su, dai, _ti compro un gelato_ , contenta?».

Non ha chiesto scusa, Daiki non lo farebbe mai e poi mai, ma il significato della sua offerta di pace è quello. Il cambiamento che sta subendo pesa e lo rende fragile dentro, è una costatazione che fa male a Momoi e la spinge a stringersi nelle braccia per non tremare al solo immaginare come si debba sentire. Le fa anche bene, però, perché ora nelle parole, nei gesti e nella voceil ragazzo è presente, è lì con lei e con gli altri, è tornato ad accorgersi davvero di tutti loro.

«Credi che basti così poco? C’è sempre una cena che mi devi pagare, Dai-chan!».

Satsuki si volta, ciocche di capelli rosa che le piovono sul viso e un broncio che minaccia di scoppiare in una risata controvoglia da un istante all’altro. Non farà sconti ad Aomine, è così che gli piace vivere, ed è per questa esatta ragione che lo trascinerà nel locale più costoso del quartiere.

«Ehi, ho parlato di accompagnarmi a fare shopping, sei tu che hai tirato fuori ‘sta storia della cena!».

Daiki protesta ma si è fatto già agganciare per un braccio dall’amica, che lo sta trascinando in avanti con tutta la forza di cui è capace. Finirà per arrendersi, lo sa, ma è un tipo di resa a cui non gli dispiace sottomettersi.


End file.
